


Everything

by emolitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolitt/pseuds/emolitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There it was again: personal space...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

There it was again: personal space. It was a bit different this time, however. And they both knew it. There was nothing special about that moment. But everything was. He bent closer, and kissed him. Lightly. Then they looked at each other, a moment that stretched over the past and into the future. His hand grabbed a firm fistful of flannel, pulled him closer and kissed him back. Just as chaste. When it was over, they looked into each others’ eyes, and nodded, like an unspoken agreement. Nothing had changed. Everything was different.

**Author's Note:**

> This just ... appeared out of the blue and refused to leave


End file.
